100Blood
by Alessandra Cintrell
Summary: Una serie de drabbles, con mis personajes favoritos, espero que les guste...
1. Soberana del Caos

100 por 100 Blood+

Por AlessandraCintrell

Nota de la autora: Anoche me sentí un poco enferma –necesito mi copa de AB- por favor!! XD!- y hoy me tomé la mañana libre, estoy en cama aburrida así que pensé en leer los nuevos posts de fanfic y escribir un poco. Esta es una serie de drabbles, aunque me costó decir algo en justo 100 palabras… un abrazo…

………………………………………

Nota: la serie Blood+ no me pertenece.

……………………………………….

**Soberana del Caos**

Fuego, humo, destrucción.

Y una figura ensangrentada y sonriente en medio del caos que alza la cabeza y mira a su recién llegada hermana con ojos de demente. Diva está complacida y satisfecha con su perfecta venganza. Las pupilas de un azul glacial están fijas en su aterrada gemela, aunque en sus brazos sostiene el cuerpo agonizante de la última persona que ha drenado… La Reina Azul afloja su abrazo y la víctima cae al suelo, muerta… Diva ni siquiera lo mira caer, pero los ojos de Saya a pesar del humo reconocen al hombre, y lanza un grito…

-¡Joel!!

……………………………………………………………………….

Nota: cuando le lei la primera línea a mi novio me dijo, ah como cuando cocinas, xD!! Se rió mucho. Espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.


	2. Tengo sed

100 por 100 Blood+

Nota de la autora: sigo con los drabbles, veremos si esta vez también me sale xD!!… gracias por su paciencia al leerlos…

………………………………………

Nota: la serie Blood+ no me pertenece.

……………………………………….

**Tengo sed…**

Dos amantes en lo alto de una alta torre casi en ruinas observan maravillados el fulgor de una luna llena perfecta. Un viento frío que viene de la montana arrastra las pocas nubes visibles.

Ella tiembla un poco.

-¿Tienes frío? –Hagi quiere darle la chaqueta, pero su amada lo detiene con la mirada. Se aprieta contra su pecho mientras sus labios buscan la tibieza de su cuello.

-No tengo frío –murmura ella contra su piel- Tengo sed…

Sus colmillos perforan la piel, sus labios se fijan a su cuello para no perder ni una gota. Ahora es él quien tiembla…

……………………………………………………………………….

Nota: 100 exactas. Me está gustando esto XD!! Acercándome también a algo de lemon, no sé porqué no termina de salir. Espero me salga algún día ja ja!!


	3. Donde estás?

100Blood+

Nota de la autora: otro drabbles, durante el año antes de la hibernación de Saya. Gracias por leerlos, ustedes son lo máximo.

………………………………………

Nota: la serie Blood+ no me pertenece.

……………………………………….

**¿Dónde estás?**

-Buenas noches, Kai

-Buenas noches, Saya –el pelirrojo la despeina, cómo le encanta hacerlo. Saya protesta levemente y entra a su cuarto.

Se acuesta. Apaga la luz.

Y así como caen las sombras, también cae su máscara de alegría. Ya no parará de llorar hasta el amanecer.

-Hagi… –susurra desesperada- ¿Dónde estás?

Ya casi ha pasado un año, y ella ha llorado cada noche, aunque durante el día aparente calma.

Gira la cabeza para ahogar sus sollozos en la almohada.

Mañana tendrá que reír, por Kai, por las bebés.

Ahora llora… para evitar que su alma se parta en dos…

……………………………………………………………………….

Nota: Mmm. No me gustan los finales tristes, creo que la que está triste ahora soy yo… xD!! Ya sé voy a intentar otro lemon, lean el próximo drabble, porfis…


	4. Acero fundido

100Blood+

Nota de la autora: último drabble de esta tanda, SayaxHagi, por supuesto.

Nota: la serie Blood+ no me pertenece.

……………………………………….

**Acero fundido**

Los dedos de ella se meten dentro del cabello de Hagi, acariciándolo.

El Chevalier despierta. La mira a los ojos, y sonríe un poco al ver su apasionada expresión.

Posesivamente la hala contra su pecho. Sus manos dibujan cada curva de ella a su alcance.

Sus labios se encuentran, sus cuerpos se buscan bajo las sábanas.

Hagi siente cómo ella se entrega, cómo su guerrera tiembla entre sus brazos.

Él también siente que se pierde en su piel. Sus ojos de acero, siempre tan fríos, se funden en el calor del cuerpo de su amada, haciéndolo para siempre su Caballero.

……………………………………………………………………….

Nota: Bueno, un poquito más de pasión, algún día haré el bendito lemon, no lo forzaré XD!

Ahora sí, a abrir las cortinas, hasta la próxima… gracias mil por leer mis tonterías…


End file.
